


But Here We Are

by desperate4friends



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, idk even anymore, please ignore my crappy writing, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperate4friends/pseuds/desperate4friends
Summary: “You’ll be fine.” She smiled softly, looking behind you to see a little brunette who was quietly sobbing in the arms of a man. “How ‘bout you be friends with that guy?”You turned around and looked at the boy with curiousness. He was probably around your age, with ruffled coffee curls.“You think he’d like me?” You asked Janice, wiping away your tears as the boy pulled away from the man. The man he was hugging pointed at you, and the boy looked back, also wiping his face.“I’m sure.”





	But Here We Are

“B-but I don’t want to be left alone, Janny.”

Your five year old self was hugging ‘your favorite person in the whole wild world’, your aunt Janice. She was kneeling on the floor, hugging your little body. Your arms around her neck, she whispered, “it’s okay, love.”

“I won’t have any friends.” You choked quietly and sniffed, burying your head in her hair.

“Of course you will.” She cooed, hands

“No I won’t.” You hiccupped as she pulled away and put a hand on your cheek, which was wet and cold.

“You’ll _be fine_.” She smiled softly, looking behind you to see a little brunette who was quietly sobbing in the arms of a man. “How ‘bout you be friends with that guy?”

You turned around and looked at the boy with curiousness. He was probably around your age, with ruffled coffee curls.

“You think he’d like me?” You asked Janice, wiping away your tears as the boy pulled away from the man. The man he was hugging pointed at you, and the boy looked back, also wiping his face.

“I’m sure.”

 

“Hi, Y/N.” The same brunette that kept you filled with joy, love, and happiness, was now standing in front of your grave. Your gray, simple marble headstone, read, four, simple words: _Once in a lifetime_.

Peter fell to the ground. Heart aching. Chest slowly rising and falling. A lump in his throat and a void in his heart as he thought:

_I wish I wasn’t too late._

_I wish I was there to at least hear your last words._

_I wish I could have said goodbye._

_I wish I could have ran my hands down your hair one more time._

Cold tears running down his face, he thought:

_I wish I told you I love you._

_I wish I kissed you._

_I wish I could have my last breath with you._

_But here we are._

**Author's Note:**

> ehhehefsdjf idk about this?? it's not really good enough to be an actual fic or a multi-part series but good enough to be posted so... blurbs!! i also didn't proofread this so whoOPS


End file.
